


Happy Spirit Day!

by Carliro



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Yuri and Victor are having sexy times on the bed, but someone interrupts! I wonder who is!?





	Happy Spirit Day!

Yuri and Victor were doing SEX on the bed. They were fully naked and kissing and rubbing on each other, Yuri on top with the ass high and hips wide like in a shitty lesbian hentai.

"Oh my love, is it not wondrous that we contemplate the gift of Aphrodite Pandemos and its apotropaic rhythms as they whisper arcane thoughts into our dicks?" moaned Viktor suavely.

"Surely my erastes, it is with great pleasure that I commune with the eldritch principles of the universe as they relate to our erect genitalia" responded Yuri passionately.

And they kissed. But suddenly, there was a disruption in the force, and their walls crumbled. It was........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................A giant truck! And on it was..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................BUDDY THUNDERSTRUCK AND DARNELL!!!!

"Well, looks like we've got ourselves some cane dippers in here" Buddy said southernly.

"This place is gayer than curtains in an Arthur Machen novel" Darnell concluded.

"What are you going to do with us?" Yuri said scaredly.

Buddy..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................revealed his red rocket!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He then inserted it on Yuri's anus rapidly and hastely, and they both moaned like trepidated platypuses covered in elephantine dreams of candor. He fucked at full speed, and they both lost themselves in the moment.

"Hey, I was fucking him!" pouted Victor upsettedly.

"Yeah, stop cheating on me Buddy!" cried Darnell sandly.

Butt (geddit) they didn't care, and Victor and Darnell got very sad. They began cutting their wrists and mixing their blood, hoping to get AIDS and die. Unfortunately, they only contracted mild mycosis, and their blood became white. They then got bored and began reading Sumerian literature, then fell asleep.

Meanwhile Yuri and Buddy began getting an organism.

"I'm coming!" cried Yuri, ejaculating semen on Victor's unconscious body.

"I'm coming 2!" said Buddy, flooding Yuri's bowels with canine sperm.

His knot grew huge and dammed his ass, making Yuri pregnant. They sat down and panted, tired from the sex.

"Oh Buddy, that was so romantic!" said Yuri, bending over backwards to kiss Buddy's halitosis muzzle.

"Oh Yuri, we should run away and get married!" said Buddy wisely.

"But what about them?" pouted Yuri, pointing at the cum covered Yuri and Darnell.

"Who cares?" shrugged Buddy.

"Oh, okay then."

And so Buddy walked away, Yuri anally dragged behind sexily and romantically. His anus prollapsed, forming a holy tube that connected him to Buddy in an hierophantic connection like a wedding ring, and thus they departed, away from their troubles and away from those tying them down.

Amen.


End file.
